The Protector's Realm
General Information Zone in is in Sebilis, at the same door that leads to Crypt of Agony. Progression is based on a storyline (see strategy). Strategy Upon entering the zone, all the named skeleton mobs will remain unattackable. To begin the storyline, search carefully for Ludmila Kystov in the room with the unactivated Doomcoil and select the option to make a deal with her via right click. She will tell you a tale about her "raid force" and discuss the possibility of a group effort between your raid and her force. After speaking to Ludmila, have a priest (it must be a priest and no other class) resurrect Jracol Binari (again via right click and not the actual spell). Once Jracol Binari is resurrected, have a member of the raid take the shards from Meldrath Kloktik via right-click. These shards (which are a single item) are used to activate the Vyx skeletons (Adkar Vyx, Iztapa Vyx, Wymbulu Vyx and Zykluk Vyx). Proceed around the rooms of the zone to kill these four skeletons. The order of their deaths doesn't matter for the storyline. Each time one of these skeletons is killed, a random member of the raid will receive a shard in their inventory. These four (tradeable) shards are needed to spawn the next named (Doomcoil). Once all four skeletons are killed and the shards obtained, trade them all to one person and return to the room with Ludmilla and her raid force. Move the whole raid into Doomcoil's room and have the person with the 4 shards right click and give the shards to the Meldrath. The adventurers will slowly leave and then after a short pause to talk, they will spawn Doomcoil and cause barrier wards to go up around the room preventing your raids exit. You get one shot at beating Doomcoil before getting locked out of the room. Unfortunately, if left alive, Doomcoil can add in later fights. Kill the NPC raid force (an encounter based around Ludmila Kystov) and then Imzok's Revenge. If you fail to kill Doomcoil, killing Meldrath first in the adventurers encounter will prevent him from being summoned. The adventurer's healer (Jracol) will group-heal the entire encounter occasionally. The group's tank (Blorgok the Brutal) and the froglok mercanaries (which are heroic and should be burned down first) have an ability that will taunt and lock target on for a short time. The scout (Ludmila Kystov) tends to memwipe and run around causing havoc by attacking whoever she likes. Lastly their mage Meldrath Kloktik will use a relatively weak AE, and can stifle and charm. If you have killed Doomcoil, recommended order of kill is: Frogloks, Jracol, Blorgok, Meldrath, Ludmila. If you have NOT killed Doomcoil then the order should be: Frogloks, Meldrath, Jracol, Blorgok, Ludmila. The encounter for Imzok's Revenge is based upon the Staff of Sounding dropped by the adventurers. The staff must be used to break the barrier leading to him. Later, at ~50% ( ) he will throw up a stoneskin. The person(s) with a staff of sounding (the item persists and thus you can have multiple people with them) must run into the room where Imzok's Revenge was and use them at the two pillars there so that they break. The pillars only have a _chance_ of breaking each use of the staff, and since no DPS can do anything during the stoneskin the more people with staves using them the quicker the two should break. Once both are broken, rocks will fall on Imzok's Revenge and the stoneskin will be removed, at which point DPS him until he's dead. He does have a trauma-based AE that should be cured that will be used periodically throughout the fight, and ( ) does seem to hit the tank a bit harder when the stoneskin is up. If anyone in the raid needs a mythical-epic quest update that drops from Imzok's Revenge's corpse, they *MUST* be the ones to loot the corpse as of this time, and they must do it quickly or the corpse will disappear (and they will be left updateless). This bug has been reported to SOE.